Crush Syndrome
by lokilaufeyson123
Summary: Lilja is Loki's betrothed, but when Loki dies she helps Thor to stop Malekith from cloaking the worlds in darkness. But when Loki appears out of nowhere Malekith tries one final attempt on his life. Will she save him by sacrificing herself or will she have to watch Loki die yet again. Warning: Character death (film), Violence and Gore.


Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or Loki, just the character Lilja. Enjoy

**Lilja **

**I stared in awe as I watched the God of Mischief step out of the shadows. My heart leapt out of my chest, the last time I saw him was when I had to watch him die. **

_I tore my eyes away from the blood that began to seep through the green of his shirt under the silver and gold armour. _

"_Loki, hang on! Brother please," Thor said forcefully, holding Loki's hand. _

_I shuffled away from him. I couldn't bare to watch him die. Granted I have seen him die before, but this time it was different, and even now I do not think he can come back from this. He must have seen inside my thoughts, seen that my heart was breaking, seen how hard I was taking this. Like a tornado ripping up the very foundations of the past and destroying what was left of our relationship. _

"_Lilja, it is alright," His voice barely audible. His breathing quickened at the effort of speech. There was no way that this was alright in any means. _

_I shook my head, resting my chin on my arm as I glanced over the black sands of Svartalheim, twirling elegantly in the soft breeze. Jane was standing a couple of feet away from me, and I could practically hear her sympathetic words even before they had a chance to be spoken. _

"_You come any closer and it will be the last time you have service of your legs," I growled. _

_Thor didn't flinch as he knew I would never hurt another living soul other than that of Malekith and his dark elf army. But I must admit he was doing well not to scold me for suggesting such a threat. After all it was Loki who taught me to be feisty. _

_I felt a cold, clammy hand rest on my skin. My eyes dart to Loki's piercing green eyes, "Its alright. I will see you again," but it felt like he was not just speaking to me, but to Thor as well. _

_What did he mean by we would see each other again, surely not in Valhalla. No, it would be a long time before I reached Valhalla, well it would be if the thought of suicide did not keep bouncing off the walls of my skull. _

"_I love y…" he mouthed, not able to finish what he was saying before he took his last shuddering breath, his hand slowly dropping from mine. _

_Thor let out a blood curdling scream that echoed through the heavens like a clap of thunder. I hoped Odin heard the cries of Thor, felt his pain, that somehow in his safe palace of Asgard that he knew his adopted son was now dead. Never to cause mischief again. _

_My own heart swelled with grief. Loki was dead. His skin now turning back to its original colour of the icy blue that is a joten. Thor lifted his head from his brother's chest and closed his now dead red eyes. _

_I couldn't bare to look at Loki, so I stood and walked over to the dune and sat back down, the wind caressing my cheek as Loki's hand once did. I didn't want anyone to see me mourn for him. To see me shed a flood worth of tears for Loki. His cries as the blade tore through Loki's flesh sounding again and again as if my mind's only purpose was to torture me. _

_Thor's muscular arms embraced me as the sobs wracked through my body. I didn't hear Jane, I guess she had gone over to Loki's body to pay her thanks for him saving her life, twice. _

"_We will be fine, Lilja. Loki still lives on in Valhalla with my mother." _

_Yeah but that's not where I am, I thought as I tried to escape his grasp. Finally he relinquished his grip, and I moved away. Moved to Loki so I could say my final goodbyes before never being able to see him again. To see him smile, laugh or even cry. _

_No, Loki was dead. _

**I could not believe my eyes. I knew Loki was brilliant with illusions but why would he fake his own death. Unless he really did die in which his healing spell protected him from crossing over to Valhalla and back into his body. **

**Thor was too busy fighting Malekith, so in a mad scramble I ran for Loki. Slaying dark elves as I went. One had seen my target and alerted its master. Malekith stared in the direction of Loki and with a swipe of his hand, a column began to crack and break away from the building to my left. **

"**LOKI!" I screamed. **

**He turned his head, smiling his wide grin as he saw me, but his smile only disappeared when he saw I was heading straight for him. **

**The pillar began to fall in slow motion, it felt like I was never going to make it in time to save him. But when I reached Loki, I only had enough time to push him out of the way before a ton of crumbling marble fell on top of me. **

**Loki **

**As soon as I saw Lilja sprinting toward me, relief swept over me like a wave lapping on the sand. Since my death I was unaware of her whereabouts let alone if she had survived Malekith's wrath on Midgard. But for now only she could see me, to my brother or anyone else who would cast a glance in my direction they would only see a lone Asgardian soldier. **

**I glanced up, hearing the cracking of marble as the pillar above me crumbled and began its decent. Lilja's body collided with mine, sending me far enough so the pillar wouldn't land on me, and the pillar collapsed with a sickening crunch on the floor as a pile of rubble at my feet. **

**This distracted Malekith enough for Thor to throw two wormhole charges at Malekith, and sending Mjohnir straight into Malekith's chest. His ship collapsing back into Svartalheim and never to be seen again. **

**I stood in shock, **_**Where is she?**_** And then I remembered the sickening crunch as the pillar collapsed. My knees buckling underneath me, sending me to the ground as I scrounged around the rubble to find the slightest evidence of a body. **

"**LILJA!" Thor bellowed and the reality hit me like a punch in the gut. Lilja was under the beam of marble. **

**I dropped my façade, unable to muster the strength to keep the disguise up. **

"**Loki… your… your alive?" Thor murmured, dropping Mjohnir. **

"**Of course. Now that we have established that, can we try and keep Lilja that way," I hissed swiping my raven black hair out of my eyes. Thor threw a large piece of marble out of sight so I could clearly see Lilja under the column. **

**Thor grabbed the column from either sides and began to lift, sending Lilja into a screaming frenzy. **

"**STOP! Are you insane! Leave it," I growled, watching as Thor replaced the column and stood back. **

"**If we do not get her out, she will die…"**

"**And if you lift that off her she will bleed out!"**

"**Loki, let me take her back to Asgard, the healers can help her." **

**A low growl rippled through my chest, if he wasn't careful I would gladly shut him up myself, "She will die during the journey. Look give me a few minutes with her then you may remove it!"**

**Thor considered this, nodding once he grasped Mjohnir and made his way to Jane who was standing just to the right of us. **

**I leant my head down to her forehead, her hand flying to my face and I could see by how her face contorted, the gesture caused her great pain. **

**I assessed her injuries from what I could see, her legs and lower abdomen disappeared under the pillar and I could practically hear the bones breaking with every little move she made. Her chest rose and fell unevenly. I sighed and let my hand trace her beautiful features. Her warm blue eyes staring up into mine and her brunette hair sprawled behind her. Tears fell down the sides of her face, "Show me, please." **

**It was the only time I would ever get to do this if I do not hurry along and make the spell so I allowed my joten self to make itself known, knowing Lilja was the only one who excepted who I really was on the outside as well as on the inside. **

**I spoke some words I knew she would not understand, sealing my spell with a kiss. My lips roughly moving around hers, never wanting to part from hers again. I urged the spell to hurry. I needed her. She was the only one left who still cared for me. But as I pulled away, I came to terms with the fact that she was already gone. A single tear fell onto her face as I whispered, "I love you." **

**I rocked back onto my heels, hoping I had cast my spell in time. **

**Thor made his way over, throwing the column as if it were a toothpick, and the full extent of her injuries had become clear. Her legs were folded underneath her body, broken beyond any healer's repair. The bones piercing through the skin, blood from the torn arteries continued to pulse out of her body. Her abdomen was completely crushed, her lower ribs broken and piercing through the skin and her stomach was now flat. Blood slowly trickled out of her mouth and nose. And her blue eyes were now red rimmed from crying in pain **

"**Loki, we have to take her back to Asgard…"**

**I shook my head, "No, give her a moment." **

"**Loki," Thor moaned, "She needs to be taken to Asgard to be honoured accordingly."  
I allowed my skin to change back into the fleshy pink before I swiftly enclosed my hand across Thor's throat and lifted him off the ground, throwing him to the ground below. **

**I could tell Thor was astonished by the sheer strength that I had acquired, but just because I was small compared to him, did not mean I was not stronger than him. **

**Thor scrambled to his feet, trying to summon Mjohnir but I grabbed hold of his hand, twisting it in my grasp to hear the bones break in his arm. Kicking him in the small of his back, and watching as his shoulder joint exploded out of its socket. His screams satisfying me greatly.**

"**Now you listen to me, Thor of Asgard. You **_**will**_** give her time before you make that decision. Otherwise next time it won't be your arm that I break, but your skull," I said in a low voice.**

"**HEY! Stop fighting and come here!" Jane shouted, gesturing her hand toward the body that was once Lilja. **

"**Finally." **

**I released Thor and made my way back up the steps to see that Lilja's body had changed. Her stomach was now re-inflated and her bones were no longer pierced through the skin. Instead of the deep lines which contorted her face, it was replaced with a smooth yet peaceful complexion. Her legs were no longer up around her chest but were now resting back in the straight appearance. But she was not awake like I had expected. No her skin was grey but still relatively warm. Was she now, truly dead?**

"**Well, Thor, we can take her back to Asgard now. It seems my spell did not work in my favour. But I wish for her to be in a tomb, not burned."**

"**Of course Brother." **

**To this very day Lilja is still in her tomb, Loki still visits her every day in case she was to wake up. But he never imagined what was actually happening could actually happen…. But that's another story entirely. **


End file.
